Just some oneshots
by PurpleMoon12
Summary: I enjoy doing one-shots, so here we go! But of course, I want you guys to tell me what you want to read in here. Will probably contain heaps of fluff, humour and weirdness. Enjoy.
1. I hate you too

**Hey there, so I'm going to start writing one-shots and add them to this story. But, I want the reviewers to tell me what they want to read! Suggest it and I'll most likely do it!**

**Enjoy, guys.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_Derek's point of view._  
**

"Get out, Derek!" Chloe screamed at me and slammed the door in my face.

I rapped my knuckles against the door to her bedroom, begging for her to let me in. "Chloe, don't!" I tried turning the doorknob, but it stopped at half way. "Just let me in." I pleaded her.

A thud sounded on the other side of the door. "Go away!" Her tone sounded dangerous.

I sighed and lowered myself to the floor, leaning my back against the wall. She would have to come out eventually, right?

After everything we had been through, I thought Chloe and I would be friends. We had both stuck our necks out for each other when we got off the bus on our way to Andrew's. She was there for my partial changes and I was there for her when she accidentally raised something, but being the idiot I am, I could never bite my tongue when it came to it. The multiple times that I had chewed her out must have become one too many, because I was now basically pleading her to talk to me but it wasn't working.

I closed my eyes and recalled the events of the past hour. Chloe had taken a nap, being exhausted after our trip to the safe house. In the midst of her sleeping she had raised more animals than I could count. The rotting stench grew closer and closer to the house with her, Tori, Simon and Andrew being none the wiser. With me and my sense of smell, I knew it was there and I flipped out on her, telling her that she needed to be more responsible and keep her powers in check.

I didn't mean any of it though; I knew that she couldn't control her dreams or her powers when she was sleeping. I could admit that what I said was uncalled for and I tried to do that, but she didn't listen. She didn't even want to look at me, and that hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tori. "In the dog house, huh?" She smirked at her little joke.

"Figuratively." I grunted.

She sighed at my lack of humour. "Look, come with me."

I followed her down the hallway and to her room.

"I'm only doing this for Chloe's sake." She told me.

"Whatever."

Tori rolled her eyes at me. "Look, Fido, Chloe likes you. I mean, she really, _really_ likes you. Stop chewing her out at every chance you get. I get that you're all anti-social and brooding and such, but while Simon and I were left on the bus, he told me that she's the first girl to ever care about you so stop being such a butthead and realise that she's trying her best." She finished.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, something clicked in my head.

'_Chloe likes you. I mean, she really, really likes you.'_

"She… likes me?"

Tori nodded her head, her brown eyes piercing into mine. "She does. Don't mess things up." She said with such intensity in her voice, and with that, she left the room.

Deep in thought, I retreated to my own room and backed down onto my bed. I wanted to know how to make things up to Chloe but being socially incompetent, my mind drew blanks. There was only one thing to do, and that was to go to my brother – Simon.

How the hell was I going to explain that? It was no secret that Simon liked Chloe. He had always been a ladies-man. Girls went as far as to talk and actually flirt with me in order to get closer to him.

I had two choices, one was to go and talk to Simon, ask him for advice. The second was to deal with it on my own. As much as I would have preferred to deal with it on my own, I was clueless. So I left my room to go on my quest to find Simon.

Short quest. He was in the kitchen.

"Hey bro, catch." He tossed me an apple.

"Not hungry." I rumbled and put the apple back in the fruit basket that sat on the counter. "I need your help."

"No worries. What's up?" He asked.

"Chloe." I said and his face faltered a little bit, but he quickly regained his smile.

Simon ran a hand nervously though his hair, probably dreading having to give me advice about the girl that _he_ liked. "What about her?"

"She's mad at me," I started. "a-and I don't want her to be." I looked down at my hands, embarrassed that I actually stuttered.

My brother, obviously picking up on the small hiccup, set his drink down on the table in front of him and crossed his arms. "You like her, don't you?"

I didn't say anything, but I felt my cheeks heat up.

"God!" He exclaimed. I thought he was going to get mad at me, but he spoke again. "First the stutter, and now the blush! Bro, you're made for each other." He joked.

I couldn't help but bark a small, nervous laugh. "You're not mad?"

"I'm a little upset." He admitted. "But I think she likes you too. Things changed after you both got off the bus. You're good for each other, so I'm not going to stand in your way if it's what makes you happy."

I nodded at his response. "So what do I do to get her to forgive me?"

Simon thumped my back with the palm of his hand. "I've been waiting for the day that I give my older bro girl advice!" He said. "Show her that you're sorry. Chloe doesn't seem like the type of girl who would go for a bouquet of flowers, but you could always try. Go and talk to her first, do whatever you can to get her to listen to you." He told me.

"Thanks, Simon." I said and left him in the kitchen.

As I bounded up the stairs, I replayed what I was going to say and how I was going to apologize over and over in my head. My heart raced out of nervousness and I felt my hands become clammy. Out of all the girls that had ever been angry at me, I was nervous of confronting Chloe. _Chloe! _Of all people – the small, innocent, cute blonde girl with the stutter and the biggest, bluest eyes – she was the one that made me want to turn around and hide.

For a few minutes, I just paced outside the door of Chloe's room, still debating on what I should say and whether I should even approach her.

I took a deep breath and decided to man up.

I knocked on the door. There was no, 'Go away' so I decided that it was safe to go in.

Cracking the door open, I peeked in. Chloe was lying on her bed with her back faced to the door. Swinging the door open enough so I could fit though, I quietly tip-toed in and closed it behind me.

"Chloe?" I whispered. No answer, so I made my way over to her bed and sat behind her. The bed dipped under my weight and she flinched at the sudden movement. "Hey." I said and touched her shoulder.

"Go away." Her voice sounded thick with tears.

I put a bit more pressure on her shoulder, but not enough to hurt her. I pulled her shoulder closer to me so that she was lying on her back but the second I let go, she rolled over into her original position.

Sighing, I stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Crouching down to face her, she buried her head into her pillow so she didn't have to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." I said, this time touching her arm. She flinched at my touch and swatted my hand away with hers.

"Just go, Derek." She choked out a sob and I felt my heart shatter. I had really pushed it this time, but I had to keep trying.

I bounded down the stairs and flew out the front door and made my way over to the garden. Simon said something about flowers and how she wasn't the flower kind of girl, but it was worth a shot.

The garden was full of colourful flowers. Patches of red, yellow, white, blue, pink and purple were scattered around in bunches. I started with the white flowers, picking different types of them and gathering them in my left hand. I moved on to the patch next to it which was a blue flower of some sort. Next were the yellow flowers, followed by the purple, pink and then finally, red.

I had never arranged flowers before, but to me they looked like a decent assortment. Rushing inside, I tried to find string but ended up with a green ribbon. It was the best that I had so I used it to bundle the flowers together.

I scowled at them as their stench assaulted my nose; I just hoped that Chloe would like them.

"I'm going with the flower idea." I said as I passed Simon in the kitchen.

"They look good, bro. Good luck."

I mentally prepared myself as I rushed up the stairs, practically tripping over my feet in the process.

Instead of tentatively pushing Chloe's door open, I hastily pushed it instead. With the flowers behind my back, I closed the door behind me.

Chloe was sitting up this time with her knees up to her chest. She was still crying and her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw me she let out a small, animalistic grow which I would've never thought I would hear from her.

"For a genius, you really don't understand the concept of 'get the hell out.'" She murmured.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I said pathetically.

"You should have thought of that before you chewed me out." She let a tear slide down her cheek. "I thought we were friends."

I felt my heart break all over again. She didn't think we were friends? I wanted to be friends, heck, I wanted to be _more _than friends.

"We are friends, Chloe." I said and she shrugged. After a moment's pause, I presented her the bundle of flowers that I had been hiding behind my back. "I picked you these." I said as I dropped them on her bed. "But I guess that doesn't matter."

I backed out of her bedroom and shut the door. Even after I heard her call my name, I didn't stop. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and stepped on, and what made it worse was that I was the one that did it to myself. If I hadn't chewed her out, if I was just that little bit more patient, then maybe she would be talking to me.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard Chloe mutter, "Oh God." to herself.

* * *

Dinner was unusually quiet. Every now and then I would glance up at Chloe to find her already looking at me. She had barely touched her dinner. All she was doing was pushing it around with her fork and giving it an occasional scowl. Every time she caught me looking at her, she would quickly move her attention to the window above the kitchen sink. A few times I smiled at her, but she never returned it.

Eventually she grew tired of sitting there and politely excused myself. I heard her bound up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

Soon after, Andrew left the room to go to his study.

"Derek, I'm begging you; you need to sort things out with Chloe!" Tori pleaded. "She won't even talk to me. It's obvious that she's cut up over this, and so are you."

"Yeah, bro. You need to talk to her."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" I snapped. "I've tried to talk to her, I've tried to apologize, I even picked her flowers but no good has come out of it! She doesn't even believe that we're friends anymore." I basically threw my plate into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen and into the library.

Being a library, there were books on almost anything, with the exception of 'how to make the girl that you love forgive you after you've been a massive tool'. A book on how not to be an asshole would have also been sufficient, but I couldn't find one so I settled on a book about supernatural races.

I learnt that certain herbs can reduce a necromancer's power. I'd have to tell Chloe that – if she decided to forgive me.

After reading the entire book in less than four hours – and might I add, it was a thick book – I decided that it was time for bed.

As much as I wanted to sleep, my night was spent staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything I had done wrong and how much I missed just talking to Chloe.

In the midst of my pondering, I heard a sob from the next room – Chloe's room. Was she having a nightmare? Should I go and comfort her? I was always the first one to comfort her but now I didn't know what to do. Would she even welcome my comfort or blow me off like she did earlier?

The sobs slowly grew louder and I heard some mumbled words. At one point I heard her slur my name and choke out another sob. It took me everything I had to not get up and burst into her room to console her.

I rolled onto my side and tried to block my ears with my pillows, but being a werewolf and having super hearing made that difficult. Even with doing my best to cover my ears, I could still hear Chloe crying and mumbling. Her calling my name happened more and more often and then it eventually stopped. I was curious as to what stopped it, but I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't talk to her until she let me know that she wanted to talk to me.

I heard a light shuffling outside my door. Chloe? Who else would it be? Deep down, I hoped that it was Chloe coming to me for comfort.

Surely enough, the door to my bedroom opened but I stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

"Derek?" Chloe's voice whispered in the darkness. Well, it was dark for her but I could see perfectly.

The door closed and for a second, I thought she had left, but then I heard her call my name again. This time she was closer and I could hear her walk over to the bed.

There she stood in front of me, it was clear on her face that she was contemplating waking me up so I shot my hand out from under the covers and grabbed her wrist. She let out a girly yelp and jumped at my touch.

"Derek!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said and sat up, turning the lamp on that sat next to my bed.

I got a proper view of Chloe in the light. Like earlier, her eyes were red and puffy. Her beautiful hair was a nest of knots that looked impossible to untangle.

"Nightmare?" I asked her and she nodded her head. With my grip still on her wrist, I gently pulled her down onto the bed. "Did you want to talk about it?" This time she shook her head in a 'no' so I just sat with her there. I don't know how long we sat there for, it seemed like only seconds but I knew that it was longer than that.

All of the sudden, Chloe burst out crying. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. "I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry D-D-Derek." She cried.

"What for?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her. Not once had I been this close to her. We never hugged, not even when I was comforting her after a nightmare. I felt a surge of electricity run through me as my arms wrapped around her small shoulders.

"I-I-I g-get mad a-at you for g-getting m-mad at me, a-and then I-I-I j-just barge in here a-and e-expect y-you t-to comfort m-m-me." She stuttered and cried into my chest.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. We're over that, okay?" I reassured her.

"B-but y-you chewed m-me out?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Chloe."

"It's okay." She whispered to me softly.

Again we just lapsed into silence, me holding Chloe and her softly crying. Eventually, her sobs quietened and her breathing became deeper, telling me that she was asleep. I sat there, not knowing whether I should take her back to her room or let her stay in my arms. Holding her seemed right but I didn't want her to wake up and panic. I decided that I would let her sleep in my bed for the night and I would take hers.

I set her down on the mattress and pulled the covers up over her. She mumbled my name in her sleep as I did so but then fell silent. After I brushed some of her hair out of her face, I closed the door behind me and entered her room to take temporary residence.

Now that I knew Chloe had forgiven me, I was over the moon. I felt that I could actually rest and not have to think up a million ways to make things up to her. I quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, only to be woken up not long after by a shuffling noise beside the bed. Slowly, the bed dipped slightly as Chloe crawled in and curled into my side. Her strawberry scent filled my nose as she cuddled up to me.

"Thank you for the flowers." She whispered and grabbed my hand, entwining my fingers in hers. With my free hand, I wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"You're quite welcome." I said.

In the dark, she snatched her hand back out of mine and bought it up to my face. She leaned on her free arm as she caressed my cheek.

Not even my super senses could prepare me for what happened next. Chloe bought her lips down onto mine, planting a soft but firm kiss on them. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled her mouth away from mine. Even in the dark, her face glowed with what seemed to be embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered before trying to wriggle her way out of my grip.

Keeping a firm hand around her shoulder, I managed to keep her next to me. Without even thinking, my lips crashed down on hers. Kissing Chloe just felt so right, it was as if our bodies just melted together. I felt a shock run through my body every time as our lips partied and then found each other's again.

When breathing became necessary, we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other's. I bought my hand up and cupped Chloe's cheek, only to have her lean into my touch.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes." She told me.

"I hate you too." I said and kissed her forehead.

We settled back down in her bed with her tucked into my side. My head rested in the crook of her neck and I kept an arm wrapped securely around her waist while her hands were bunched up in my shirt.

Once we were both comfortable, we whispered and giggled in the dark, just enjoying each other's company as if there was never a kerfuffle between us. Every now and then, she would crane her neck to kiss me and I would kiss her back twice as hard, only ever stopping to breathe.

We decided that sleep was necessary even though we both preferred to stay awake, muttering nonsense to each other. Chloe nestled into my arms even further and quickly fell asleep to the sound of my heart beating.

I, however, didn't fall asleep as fast. For a while, I just stared down at the girl that was bundled up in my arms, not believing that she chose me over my brother. It was definitely something that I was going to have to get used to.

I softly kissed her almost-bare shoulder just before drifting into a comfortable sleep, holding the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think.**

** So, if you have any suggestions about what you want to read in these one-shots, write them in the review section. If you want Simon dancing in a banana suit, then Simon WILL dance in a banana suit. Hehe. **


	2. Absolutely Perfect

**I've had this laying in my documents for quite a while, and it took me ages to work on. I actually wasn't going to upload it but I thought '_why waste hours of hard work?' _so here you go. All I had to do was edit it a bit and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, it would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! I have Simon dancing in a banana suit but I'm not sure if I'll actually publish that one. I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out. I'm not actually sure why. Any ways, leave me suggestions in the reviews or PM me. I don't bite :) I have something in mind, it's just a matter of when I get my butt into gear and when I upload it. (If I upload it) But I'd still love to know what you guys want to see!**

**I'm not Kelley Armstrong, I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Three… two… one… zero._

I counted down in my head while watching the hands on the clock. As soon as I hit zero, the bell rang throughout the school, signalling the beginning of lunch. I gathered my papers and stuffed them messily in my folder. '_I'll organise those later.' _I thought to myself. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I hurried out the door and into the over-crowded hallway full of rude, impatient teenagers.

Without warning, my shoulder collided with the shoulder of one of my peers. Being five foot nothing, I tumbled to the ground, dropping the folder that I held in my arms. The folder spewed out the loose papers and landed a couple of metres away from me.

The girl who I had bumped in to stared down at me, her long red hair whipping around as her head snapped in my direction. She didn't collapse to the ground with me, but remained standing. Yeah, of course being 5"9 would give her an advantage.

"Watch where you're going, freak." She spat at me, her cold blue eyes piercing straight through me. If looks could kill then I would have dropped then and there.

"I-I-I-I" I stuttered pathetically but before I could get an apology out, she was long gone; disappeared in the sea of students. I sighed and retrieved my folder and then went back for the papers that had flown all over the place.

Fighting through the crowd, I managed to get the three back that had landed outside the door of one of the science labs. I turned around to find the others, not on the ground, but in the hands of none other than Derek Souza. He was still crouched to get the last of the sheets. His dark hair hung in his eyes as he hunched over. When he finally stood up, he towered over me being at least six feet tall. The boy walked over to me and kindly handed me the papers.

"T-t-thank you, Derek." I glanced up at him and into the beautiful green eyes that had captivated me for two years. Truth be told, I had a crush on Derek Souza. We had talked before – well, I talked and he grunted in response, only every now and then saying proper words. Neither of us was very social and we were both trying to survive high school without any friends – him finding it easier than me because nobody harassed him. Derek was the closest to I had to a friend and even then we weren't all that close. A mumbled 'hello' here and there and a 'how are you' every now and then, very rarely did we sit down and talk.

"No worries." His deep voice rumbled. Oh how I loved his voice.

I sent him a hesitant smile, stepped around him and made my way to my locker. Pulling the old, stubborn door open to reveal my stack of textbooks, I grabbed out the ones I needed for maths and dumped my English folder on one of the shelves. It was about time that I studied for maths. The result on my last math test was a big, fat 'F.' Needless to say, Aunt Lauren wasn't happy with me. I copped a lecture on how I needed to 'try more' and 'buckle down'. It wasn't that I was lazy and didn't study, because I did. The numbers just never made any sense to me.

I closed the locker door and headed down the south wing of the school towards the library; my usual lunch time routine.

Pushing the heavy doors open, I was greeted by Miss Turner, the librarian. "Hello, Chloe. How are you today?" She asked me, giving me a wide smile as she cradled a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said and walked over to my usual seat near the back wall.

Once my math textbooks were out on the table, I scowled at them as if I could incinerate them with my eyes – I wish. I opened up the first text book to chapter 7: Volume of shapes. I spent ten good minutes trying to comprehend each formula for the different shapes, but they just didn't sink in. What was it about maths that made it so hard to concentrate?

Soon after I gave up, the thud of the library doors sounded and a large figure rounded the corner. It was Derek Souza. He took a seat a couple of metres away from me and pulled out a giant textbook which I could only guess as physics. He flipped through one of the chapters and took notes as he read. His brow furrowed in concentration as he studied the pages. The face of concentration could have been mistaken for his usual trade-mark scowl that always seemed to be etched on his face.

After I realised that I had been spending too long watching him, I turned my attention back to my own work. I gave volume another shot, only understanding the formula for cylinders. Stifling a groan, I crossed my arms on to the desk and rested my head on them. When was I really going to need to find out the volume of a cube? I wanted to be a director, for crying out loud.

"Is everything okay?" A deep voice rumbled.

My head snapped up to find the source of the voice. I found Derek and his piercing green eyes watching me. _Well hello there!_

"Y-yeah. S-sorry if I distracted y-you." I mumbled, looking down at the textbook.

Derek shifted his chair over to my table and grabbed my text book from my hands. "Did you want me to help?" He asked me.

"I-is that o-okay? I-I mean, d-don't you have other stuff t-to do?" I stammered.

"It's fine." He said and pointed to the work sheet that I had been scrawling on. "You forgot to multiply by the height." He pointed out. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said when I slapped my palm to my forehead.

For the rest of the lunch break, Derek explained to me every formula that I needed to know and was even kind enough to write each one down to simplify it.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Derek. My Aunt Lauren would wring my neck if I failed another math test." I said all a bit too excitedly.

"It's okay." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I was just wondering if… uh…" Derek started, sounding nervous. "Did you maybe… um… want to go out… uh?" He took a deep breath. "Did you maybe want to go out on a date with me?" He said in a rush. "I-I mean, we talk a bit and I've been wanting to ask you for a while but I never really got the chance." He rambled on.

I froze. Did Derek Souza just ask me out on a date? My eyes widened at his question and I scolded myself for not answering sooner. "I'd love to." I said and shot him a smile when he looked up. He gave me a huge grin that lit up his whole face.

"Great. Um… are you free tonight?" He asked. "It's late notice so if not then-"

"Yes, of course." I cut him off. _Derek Souza_ was actually rambling! "I'm free." I smiled.

"Okay so… can I pick you up at seven?"

"That would be great." I said as the siren rang. I quickly jotted down my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Saying goodbye to Derek, I made my way to my favourite lesson – theatre.

Being over-joyed with happiness made it hard for me to focus on what exactly we were doing. I think we were doing theatre make-up. Cuts and bruises or something, I couldn't be sure. I had never been on a date before and I was ecstatic, taking away the excitement from everything else.

What was I going to wear? My hair – what was I going to do with it? Was I supposed to wear make-up? You'd think at the age of fifteen I would know what to do with myself, but I didn't. Ever since I was thirteen I had accepted the fact that I looked like a ten year old so I never put as much effort into my appearance, but I wanted to make a good impression on Derek. But did I need to? He asked me out, so he must be somewhat attracted to me in some way. I guess there was no harm in trying to look good.

I stopped dead half way through my thoughts. Since when had Derek taken an interest in me? I mean, yes, we had multiple conversations and every now and then got along with each other, but I never imagined _him_ taking an interest in _me._ I found myself trying to catch his attention as more than a friend for a while but it never happened until just earlier. I wouldn't argue it though, because in that moment, I was over the moon.

I rushed home once school had ended and surely enough, Aunt Lauren was there, hunched over the daily paper at the kitchen counter.

_Crap. _Despite me being fifteen, I was still my Aunt Lauren's baby girl. She didn't have kids so I was the next best thing and after her sister – my mother – passed away, she took on both the mother _and _father role because my dad was away on business so much. At times she got a little over-bearing but there was nothing I couldn't work my way through. Except maybe a date with a boy. I didn't know, I had never had to ask her if I could go on a date before, but nevertheless, here we go…

"Chloe, darling, how was school?" She asked me, looking up from the newspaper she was reading and pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Good, good." I mumbled nervously. At least my stutter didn't show.

She set her cup of tea down next to the paper and folded her hands. "Is everything okay?"

"Well… Aunt Lauren… I kind of have a date tonight and I was wonde-"

She cut me off. "A date? With who? Who is he?" She gripped the edges of the kitchen bench so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Well great. "His name is Derek."

She narrowed her eyes. "I hope it's not that Derek Gammon boy. Didn't he used to give you grief about your speech impediment?" I cringed at the memories of the short chubby boy.

"No, Derek Souza. You'll meet him when he gets here. He's picking me up at seven." I took a different approach. The only way to deal with Aunt Lauren was to tell her what was happening instead of asking. One of the positives of still being her baby was that she rarely ever said no to me. It wasn't that I could just widen my blue eyes and jut my bottom lip out; she just had a hard time saying 'no'. She'd argue and debate, but give in at the end.

Eventually, my Aunt's eyes softened and she sighed. "Okay, go and get ready. Nothing too revealing, okay?" _Of course._ She knew me well enough to not dress provocatively anyway.

"Deal." I said and rushed up the stairs and bolted into my room. There was plenty of time to get ready so my haste was unjustified. I grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower. Twenty minutes later I jumped out and towelled myself off. I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a singlet and stared at myself in the mirror, mentally debating what I was going to do with myself. Of course, I owned make up but I only wore it on really special, rare occasions. But then again, my first date _was _a special occasion.

Before I even began my make-up, I stared at my tangled, strawberry blonde hair in the mirror. It was dripping wet from my shower and stuck out in all different directions. I took my hair brush from the bench and ran it through my hair, leaving it smooth and easier to work with. Turning on my hair dryer, I worked it downwards with the brush to leave my hair straight. Once it was dry, I gave it a once over and decided that it was the best I could do with it, being baby fine and practically unmanageable. Getting it cut was a big mistake.

Then I approached the most daunting part of getting ready.

Concealer, powder, mascara and a bit of lip gloss. Blush? Absolutely not. I blushed naturally enough as it was.

I glanced in the mirror and was somewhat happy with my progress. The minimal make-up looked natural so my freckles were still visible, but I didn't look half-dead with dark blue bags under my eyes.

The neon red numbers of my clock caught my eye and revealed the time to be half past six. I felt my eyes widen at it. '_Where did all that time go?_' I thought to myself as I opened up my dresser drawer.

Now what was I going to wear? I couldn't go on a date in ripped jeans and a hooded jacket, which was my usual daily attire – definitely not date worthy.

I ended up picking out a pair of dark denim jeans – no rips, of course – and a loose, dusty pink button up shirt. I left the buttons of the shirt un-done and wore a plain white singlet underneath. Pawing through my drawer I found a brown belt and fastened it around my waist to make it look like I had a figure. I could always try, right? At age fifteen, I should have curves and boobs. Of course I had boobs – just not much of them – but I had zero curves. Being short didn't help my case. I looked like a twelve year old.

Giving myself a one last once-over in the mirror, I decided I looked okay – not too overdone. After slipping on a pair of black flats I met with Aunt Lauren down stairs.

"You look lovely." She said after she studied me.

"T-thanks Aunt Lauren." I said as the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door, all too eagerly to reveal Derek. He was wearing a dressy white button up shirt and dark pants. His emerald green tie matched his eyes and I could tell that he made an effort to keep his hair out of his face. It was nice to see his eyes for once.

"H-hey." I smiled up at him.

"Hey there." He rumbled. "You look really nice." He complimented and shot me a dazzling smile.

I blushed at his comment. "Thanks." I said, looking down at my shoes. "You look really good."

At that moment, Aunt Lauren stepped out of the living room and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the sight of Derek. Him being over six feet tall I was half expecting that to be her reaction.

"Aunt Lauren, this is Derek." I introduced them.

They exchanged a 'hello' and Lauren laid down the rules. "Now because it's a Friday night and you don't have school tomorrow, just be home at a decent hour." She instructed.

I agreed and told her that I'd be back before twelve.

"Now go and have fun, kids. Not too much though." She said with a wink.

"Aunt Lauren!" I exclaimed as she shut the door behind us, cutting me off.

"I'm sorry about that." I told him, cheeks still red.

"What for? I thought it was funny." He said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh with him out of embarrassment.

"I'm not under-dressed am I? I mean, you're all dressed up and-"

Derek cut me off. "You look wonderful, don't worry." He said and laced his hand in mine, leading me to his car. "Is this okay?" He looked down at me, gesturing at our hands and I nodded in response, smiling.

He opened the passenger door for me and took his jacket off the front seat and closed it once I was seated.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he got into the driver's side.

"You'll see." He said and pulled out of the drive way.

We drove into town and he pulled up outside a fancy restaurant-café. It was starting to get dark and the sky cast a beautiful light over the buildings. Derek and I got a seat out the front of the café as there were no vacant tables inside. It was a bit cold but nothing intolerable. I enjoyed the quiet background music – something that we wouldn't have heard if we sat inside.

Derek had the nerve to apologise. "I'm sorry we have to sit out here."

"Why? It's beautiful out here. I can actually hear what you're saying too so that's a plus." I grinned at him as our food was served.

I carefully ate my food as Derek practically inhaled his. I couldn't help but silently laugh at him.

We continued small talk throughout the meal and the time we were sitting at the table. Derek was quite interesting. It turned out that he was a math and science whiz! He seemed to let loose on our date and open up a bit – more than he had to me before in past conversations, which I was glad for.

After an hour we left the café, Derek leaving quite a large tip in exchange for the amazing food that we had eaten. I offered to contribute some money but he flat out refused my offer.

Derek led me through the streets, hand in hand. It was dark but the roads and pathways were lit by lamp posts. Most of the stores had closed but the sidewalks were still buzzing with life. We weaved through the crowds until Derek took a right turn down a much less busier street. It was dimly lit, unlike the main road, and there were more houses instead of shops. Having less of a crowd to battle through, our paces slowed and we could enjoy the quiet a little more.

"Derek, where are we going?" I asked.

"You think I'd take you on a date and not suggest a movie?" He grinned.

"Of course not." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

We moved through the streets until we came to a movie theatre that I had never been to before. It had kind of an old theme to it on the outside but the inside was a bit more modern. It had red and blue carpeted floors and gold details on the walls. It wasn't busy at all, but there were still people sitting outside the snack bar eating and waiting for their movie to start.

We debated on what we wanted to see – neither of us really cared – and eventually settled on an action-horror. Luckily we were both fans of the genre so neither of us were complaining. We took a seat near the back in the empty theatre and waited for the movie to begin. In the advertisements Derek and I talked and joked around at the people on the screen but stopped once the movie began. We lapsed into silence and Derek took my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

The movie started slow, but eventually picked up. As we watched further into the movie, the more blood and guts seemed to appear on the screen. Every now and then, I would cringe and squeeze Derek's hand, probably cutting off circulation. With each slash and spurt of blood, I melted into his side a little more. As much as I loved horror movies, there was no denying that they scared the life out of me. Derek didn't seem too phased by the blood so I tried to not show that it bothered me.

Eventually, Derek let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. He rubbed small circles on my arm as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was lost in his touch, almost forgetting what the movie was about. A loud crash on the screen bought my attention back to the film eventually and I couldn't help but mentally scold the main character for running_ up_ the stairs away from whoever was chasing her. _Typical._

* * *

When the movie ended, we walked out hand in hand and slowly made our way back to his car. We talked about the plot holes in the movie and the acting which was way over-exaggerated.

"So I suppose I should take you home." He said finally.

I glanced at my watch. "It's not even ten o'clock yet."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well what do you want to do?"

I thought about it. We'd eaten dinner and watched a movie which was what most dates consist of, but I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to spend more time with Derek but most places had closed down by the time we got to the cinema.

"Is there a park around here?" I asked him. Good thing playgrounds don't close.

"It's a bit of a walk. We'll go back to the car and drive there."

He led me to the car and we drove for around ten minutes trying to find the park. Derek's sense of direction was not in check and neither was mine. We circled a block three times and ended up in some fancy part of the town. Eventually he turned around took a different course and we ended up outside a small park with a few swings and a slide. Being late at night, it was practically deserted apart from a small family that was packing their things up to leave.

"This looks nice." I said and Derek nodded.

We both hopped out the car, Derek being faster than I was. I turned around as I closed the car door and he was right there. After I gave a small yelp, he chuckled at me and held out his hand.

"You shouldn't scare people like that." I said and took his left hand in mine.

"I couldn't help it." He rumbled.

I sighed and leading him over to the abandoned swings, we sat down next to each other and swung back and forth.

"So what did you think of the movie?" He asked. "I know you're a movie buff."

Where the hell did he hear that? "It was good. As much as I like horror movies, I'm not a fan of blood and guts though." I scrunched my nose.

"I could tell. You were practically cutting off my circulation when you squeezed my hand." He said pointedly.

"I'm sorry." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Hey, it's fine." He said. "So… do I pass and get a second date with you?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean perhaps?" His face fell.

"Will it be as good as the first?"

"Even better." He said, smiling.

No way in hell would I ever turn down the smile that made my heart race so fast. "Then of course."

Derek's smile widened as he took my hand in his.

We spent almost two hours at the park chatting about our families, school and our interests. There was so much more to Derek than I thought there was and he kind of surprised me. I had always known that he wasn't some intimidating monster that everybody made him out to be, but after a few hours spent with him I discovered that he was much deeper than I already thought; but in a way, I could completely understand him.

Finally he stood up and held out a hand for me to take. "We should get going." He told me and I agreed.

He led me towards his car. The sky was pitch black with only the stars and the moon giving off natural light. Street lamps yards away didn't quite reach the park so we had to make our way back in almost-darkness.

Just as we reached the car, Derek spun around to fully face me. A blush was creeping up his cheeks as he flickered his eyes to mine and then my lips. I suddenly became aware of how physically close we were; it wasn't uncomfortable though. I felt secure in Derek's presence and being closer to him only made me feel safer. My stomach jumped and twitched nervously, contemplating what was to come next.

His large hands came to rest on my hips but he stopped there, his nerves getting the better of him. My arms snaked around his neck and he, thankfully, didn't protest. He was still looking down on me when he whispered, "Can I kiss yo-"

I cut him off by going up on my toes and placing my lips on to his. The height difference didn't do us justice but I reached nonetheless. It took Derek a second to respond and his lips finally moved with mine. The kiss was short, but it felt right and by the time it ended I didn't want to let Derek go. It was everything I wanted a first kiss to be, and it wasn't even as awkward as I would have thought. Were there butterflies? Oh yes, giant butterflies. Fireworks? More like atomic bombs. Not as romantic, but you get the gist.

Of course, it was late and I had to get home.

Wordlessly, Derek opened the car door and closed it once I was safe inside. He drove me home, sans awkward silence which I was thankful for. We made usual conversation about school until he reached my driveway. The lights were still on in the house so there was no doubt that aunt Lauren would be up waiting to drill me about where we went and what we did.

"I'll walk you to the door." Derek offered.

Once we were both out of the car he took my hand in his and walked with me the short distance to the door. Mentally, I was begging on my knees for God to keep Aunt Lauren inside and not interrupt us while we said goodnight.

"Thank you for tonight." I whispered with a blush.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me." He grabbed both of my hands in his and we just stood there wordlessly for a moment. This time it was Derek to make the first move. He bought his lips down to mine, hovering slightly for just a second before pressing them firmly to my own. I responded without hesitation. The kiss was sweet, and it lasted longer than our first one that evening. It felt right.

Eventually breathing became necessary so we pulled away, but still remained close with our hands entwined with each other's.

"Pretty good night." He said as he looked down at me.

"It was." I smiled up at him.

We said the rest of our goodnights – thankfully uninterrupted – and showed one last display of affection with a hug and a quick kiss.

He watched me go inside before turning to leave.

Being as quiet as I possibly could, I made my way over to the staircase.

"Chloe, darling?" Aunt Lauren called. Never mind, I could never get past her. I followed her voice into the kitchen where she sat at the bench with a cup of tea and a magazine set out in front of her. She removed her glasses as she looked up at me. "How was it?" She asked.

"It was perfect." I said with a grin. _Absolutely perfect._

* * *

_****_**So there's another one-shot out of the way!**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Jealousy

**Requested by Crixtine!**

**I know it gets a little off track at the end but oh well, let me know what you think!**

**I'm not Kelley Armstrong and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster, only unlike the other times, it wasn't out of embarrassment. She eyed down the girls that swarmed around her boyfriend, Derek Souza and his adoptive brother, Simon Bae. Derek didn't seem too fazed by the fit, curvy, pretty girls that stood around him; his brother on the other hand was enjoying the female attention, giving them his underwear-incinerating grin and chatting away.

Aunt Lauren and Kit had taken everybody shopping and allowed them to split up. The adults had gone into Target to look for some portable kitchen appliances and left the teenagers to go shopping for clothes and other necessities. Chloe's definition of shopping was _not_ standing and watching her boyfriend being undressed by the eyes of some horny teenaged girls.

Jealous? Deny it as much as she wants, Chloe Saunders was jealous. She had never had a boyfriend before so everything was still new to her even after a year of dating Derek. It wasn't as if Derek was flirting back like his brother – he was leaning against the wall of the food court with his mouth pressed into a firm line, not even saying a word. The girls chatted with him, trying to get his attention, but all he would do is grunt, nod or shake his head in a 'no'. Unfortunately, his reactions encouraged the girls to chat more in attempt to get a word out of him.

_Should I sic a zombie on them? Or get Tori to send a knockback spell their way? _Chloe thought to herself.

She didn't like the fact that older, prettier, curvier girls were ogling her boyfriend. The tallest girl of them all laid a hand on Derek's arm and looked up at him. She was at least 5"8 tall and had curly, dark brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Her curves were obvious under her well-fitted clothes and her natural tanned skin practically glowed. Chloe couldn't help but compare herself to the girl. Her curves were only just starting to come out and her boobs were growing, but that didn't make her feel any better. She had grown a few inches over the year but her skin was so pale she looked almost dead. No pun intended. Her black hair didn't do her any justice either. She looked like the stereotypical necromancer that she was.

There was no denying that the girls were visually violating Derek because he was good looking. Ever since his full change into a werewolf, his skin had begun to improve dramatically. It took a while but after a few months his acne completely disappeared and his hair became thick and glossy and not oily like it was when Chloe first met him in Lyle house. He finally started to wear clothes that fit him instead of the baggy sweaters and pants. Unfortunately, this gave the girls more to stare at. His muscles bulged perfectly out of his shirt and Chloe was usually okay with that when nameless girls weren't around.

Of course Derek didn't care for the random girls. His brother on the other hand was receiving the female attention that he had missed so very much and had the usual girl-reeling grin on his face. Of course Simon was attractive with his almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. His hair was naturally blonde – courtesy of his Swedish mother. One of the shorter girls touched a layer of his hair.

"Is this like, natural?" She giggled and flirted. Her shoulders were pressed forward to reveal more cleavage than she even had. Blonde curls spilled down her bare shoulders, frizzled and dry from too much peroxide and heat.

Simon nodded, grin widening.

"You want me to throw a knockback spell at the tall one?" Tori asked as she approached Chloe.

"If we weren't in public…" She trailed off.

"Just go up there and get your man." She instructed and screwed up her nose. "I don't think she could show any more breast if she tried…" Tori shot a glare at her, the girl being oblivious to Tori's dirty looks.

"And look like a possessive bitch in the process? I think I'll pass." Of course Chloe trusted Derek. He had – awkwardly - discussed mates with her after Kit bought the subject up and she knew that he would never go off with another girl, but that didn't help the feeling that boiled in Chloe's stomach, waiting to explode. "I trust him."

"But not the one practically hanging off his di-"

Chloe held up a hand to cut Tori off.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" The witch teased.

"I am _not _jealous." Chloe denied.

"Oh hush you. It's obvious. If you were a fire half-demon, you would have incinerated the bitch by now!"

It was true. Out of all the supernatural races, Chloe had to be the weak necromancer. If she had Liz's abilities, she could throw a table at the girl's head with her mind, or send a knockback spell her way if she was a witch like Tori. But of course, she was the one who could raise the dead. No spells, no telepathic abilities, just the inconvenience of waking up at four in the morning to a zombie scratching at her window after a bad dream.

She sighed and touched Tori's arm, leading her away from the food court. "Come on, let's go shopping. I want to get some new hair dye."

"About time." Tori said, glancing at Chloe from the side, examining the regrowth in her roots.

Chloe and Tori had become good friends ever since their last battle with the Edison Group. Of course when Chloe first arrived at Lyle House, Tori absolutely resented her for her stutter, child-like figure and the fact that Simon had taken an interest in her. It wasn't as if that mattered in the present though. Chloe had overcome her stutter and it only showed when she was overly nervous. Her figure had only just started to fill out but she still had a long way to go. The 'thing' she had with Simon, well Tori eventually got over that- especially when she found out that Simon was her half-brother. Chloe could vaguely recall Tori screaming and vomiting in a trash can after Kit told her because she had hooked up with Simon just a week before she found out.

What really bought the girls close together was the death of Tori's mother. As much as she protested that she didn't care and claimed that her mum was an 'evil, vindictive bitch', Tori still cried over it and Chloe was always there to comfort her.

'_You're too nice.'_ Tori would always tell her. She understood that her feelings of resentment towards Chloe were irrational and she couldn't help but feel as if she had to make it up to her.

The two girls walked out of hearing range of Derek and looked for a pharmacy that sold hair dye. "You should get something that isn't black this time." Tori pointed at Chloe's hair.

Ever since Derek had picked out the black hair dye, Chloe had absolutely hated it but learned to live with it. She needed to look _different _and that was what the black did.

"I guess it's time for a change." She replied.

They found the hair care isle in a Priceline pharmacy and looked for something different.

"Red?" Tori asked and held up a box with a picture of a girl on the front. Her hair was a vibrant red that would stand out no matter where you go. Except maybe a circus.

"I don't want to draw any attention to myself. That's a bit too red." Chloe plucked the box out of her friend's hands and put it back on the shelf.

"How about strawberry blonde?"

Chloe gave the witch a funny look. "I'm trying to look _different_. That's my natural colour."

Tori mumbled an apology and picked up another box. "How about this?" She handed the box to her friend.

On the front there was a picture of a woman with glossy, brown waves. It was perfect. The brown wasn't too dark and it claimed to add 'highlights and lowlights' to make it look natural.

"Good enough for me." Chloe said and went to the checkout to pay for it. The cashier looked Chloe up and down with a scowl as if she had been shoplifting. She ignored the dirty looks and paid for her item, putting it in her bag.

It was a deal that the teenagers would meet back at the food court before twelve o'clock so they headed back to where they last saw the boys. It wasn't hard to find them because they were in the exact same spot as before, with the same crowd of girls swarming around them.

If Chloe were a cartoon, steam would be billowing out of her ears. She watched the same tall girl from before lay a hand on Derek's arm and smile widely up at him. He flinched at her touch and moved his arm away, which made Chloe want to dance with joy. His eyes scanned the food court and widened when he saw Chloe.

'_Help me.'_ He mouthed to her.

The tall, dark hair girl whipped her head around and laid eyes on Chloe. A scowl painted her face as she looked Chloe up and down.

Tori whispered something in her ear, encouraging her to go up to her boyfriend. Yeah, as if she could just push her way through the crowd of girls that have flocked around her boyfriend. They were all taller than her and would probably knock her on her butt.

Chloe didn't do anything; she just turned around to talk to Tori and sighed.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm jealous." She whispered so Derek wouldn't hear and slumped against her friend. "I trust him, but I'm jealous."

"Hey, I would be too. I mean, look at those girls! They couldn't show more skin if they tried!" Chloe groaned at Tori's observation. "Look, Derek is with _you_. It's not like some high school crush; you know that, you're practically mated for life so you have nothing to worry about."

"But they're perfect!" Chloe groaned again as they sat down at a table. "They have curves, good hair, they probably have great personalities and most of all, they're _pretty._ They have everything I don't!"

"Quit your whining and take a good look at yourself. I mean, the hair does nothing for you but I'm sure your new colour will get Fido drooling. You're growing and you're getting curves and boobs finally so don't even sweat it. Derek obviously likes your personality; he's with you, isn't he?" She counted with her fingers at each point.

"Maybe he'd like me more if-"

"I'm not having that, Chloe Saunders!" Tori growled. "Just go and talk to him." She encouraged.

"I'll let him have his fun." She grunted. It wasn't as if he was actively flirting back – he didn't even seem to be enjoying the company of the girls.

"He's obviously not having any fun, but suit yourself."

Of course Derek was looking bored, but it didn't stop Chloe from the feeling in her stomach that made her want to incinerate the girls with her eyes. She knew him well enough that he wouldn't flirt back or give any of the girls the wrong idea but she still felt jealous.

For the rest of the shopping trip, Chloe sat at a table and dwelled on her relationship. She loved Derek and he loved her, of course. She wasn't even having regrets about being with him, but she just wished that she could be better for her boyfriend somehow. In some way, she wanted to stand out. Not in the way how her hair was black and dull, but in a way that – as Tori would put it – would make Fido drool.

Tori snapped her out of her daze and waved a shopping bag in front of her face. "I got you some stuff." Since when did Tori leave?

"Thanks, Tori." Chloe looked into the large bag that was handed to her and froze. "I know I said I needed new underwear, but really Tori?"

"Do you want to get Derek's attention or what?" Tori said. "I got you some more clothes too." She handed over another bag.

New sweaters, check. New jeans, check. Not a bad selection either. She was half expecting something revealing from Tori but thankfully nothing of the sort was there.

Aunt Lauren and Kit came into view and Chloe saw Derek dash out from the crowd of girls, trying to drag Simon behind him. Simon was more reluctant to leave of course – he had missed female attention. Derek dashed to Chloe's side and she had to clamp her lips together to keep from saying anything about his 'shopping trip'.

The group left the mall, Simon saying goodbye to the girls and Derek ignoring them. Simon whinged about not being able to give the cute one his number because they were still technically on the run and couldn't afford to give out any traceable details.

The gang reached their safe house that they had taken residence in for the past five months. It was practically in the middle of nowhere and was quite large. They didn't share it with any other super naturals so they had all the space to themselves. After moving from hotel room to hotel room Kit finally decided that it was time to find something more permanent. It didn't mean that they were going to stay there for longer than two years – the Cabals were still going to be behind them – but he knew that they had time to sit back and relax a little.

The girls hauled their items to their bedrooms. Chloe left hers on her bed to go and talk to Tori in her room. She found the young witch hunched over multiple shopping bags and taking a new hair straightener out of its package.

"Did you really need that?" Chloe asked with a sigh. Tori hadn't changed all that much over the course of a year. She still loved shopping and fashion and scrutinizing outfits was still a hobby – a rather painful one.

"It was ten dollars." She shrugged. "Have you talked to Fido yet?"

"His name is Derek." Chloe felt her cheeks quickly heat up. "Nope."

"You should talk to him. I think he's having withdrawal symptoms." Tori said as she examined her new hair straightener, snapping it shut and then opening the plates again.

"Why?" Chloe huffed.

"He was practically sulking in the car! Didn't you notice? After he tried to talk to you, you completely blew him off and went straight for the back seat."

Chloe froze. She didn't even notice Derek trying to talk to her. Putting her head in her hands, she groaned. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"No you're not. Just go and talk to him."

Chloe fell onto the bed face first. "Too gutless." She mumbled into the pillow.

Tori sighed. "I'm not having any of this. Go to your room." She shoved Chloe off the bed. "Let me unpack. Shoo!" She made a shooing motion with her hands to add effect.

Chloe, feeling more bummed out than ever, grumbled then slammed the door behind her and retreated into her own room. _Thanks Tori_ she thought.

* * *

Tori, stunned by Chloe's reaction, crept out her room and past the grumpy necromancer's, straight to Derek's. Knocking lightly on the door, she waited for the sulking boy to come out to talk.

"What do you want?" He scowled. No, Derek and Tori didn't talk all that much.

"For you to talk to Chloe." Tori crossed her arms. "She's being a grump. I don't like it when she's like this."

"It's not like she wants to talk to me." He grumbled.

"She does. What happened in the parking lot earlier, she was… look, don't you _dare _tell her that I told you this but she was upset. I know being mated means you're bound together for life, blah blah blah, but that doesn't stop your girlfriend from being jealous."

"J-jealous?" Derek exclaimed. He definitely hadn't pinned Chloe for the jealous type. She knew that he loved her so why would she be jealous? Despite being with Chloe for almost a year, Derek still knew absolutely nothing about dating and girls.

"You didn't hear it from me." Tori warned. "Go and talk to her. I'm not used to seeing the girl slam things." She turned and walked down the hall to her own room.

Chloe slamming things? Derek snorted. Chloe was the most gentle-

His thoughts were cut off by a slam which happened to come from Chloe's room.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

Chloe felt furious. She tried to find comfort in her only girlfriend to get kicked out of the room. She had upset her boyfriend without even realising or trying and worst of all, she felt awful about herself. The girl slammed the door shut as she walked out of the bedroom of her best friend and found her own room.

She grabbed the bags that were thrown all over her bed and chucked them on the floor messily. All she wanted to do was sulk and feel sorry for herself, but she wasn't that kind of person. She wanted to get her anger out.

But most of all, she wanted to talk to Derek.

_Derek;_ the name that still made her heart race a thousand miles per second. All she wanted to do was talk to him and tell him that she was sorry.

She hated upsetting Derek.

Chloe slumped down on her bed to wallow in self-pity when a soft knock at her door caught her attention. The door creaked open when she didn't answer and Derek stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Chloe didn't say anything as he made his way over to her bed and sat down; she just looked down at the pretty green bed cover that reminded her so much of Derek's eyes. Eventually she gave in to the reminder and looked up at him. He was waiting patiently for her to direct her attention to him and grabbed her hand as soon as she looked up.

"What's wrong?" He looked straight into her eyes as she asked. Derek knew it was the only way that he was going to get anything out of her.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Chloe averted her gaze to the side and Derek instantly picked up on it.

"Chloe…" Derek warned.

She sighed. "Do you think I'm good enough for you?" The girl rushed out. She instantly wanted to take it back.

Derek couldn't believe his ears; even with his super wolfie senses he still somehow thought that they were defying him. He started to sputter out a reply but he couldn't get his words together. "Chloe… what are you… how…-"

"Don't worry about it." Chloe grumbled, cutting him off.

"No, don't give me that." Derek put his hand under her chin. "You're absolutely perfect, Chloe Saunders." He kissed her left cheek. "I can't believe you would ask that." Then the right. "I love absolutely everything about you." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you ever doubt that." And with that, he bought his lips firmly to his girlfriend's in a short kiss. "Why do you ask?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

She shrugged. "Just wondering." But when she met his eyes, she knew that there was no way to change the topic. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair. "Those girls at the mall…" She paused, thinking her words though carefully. "They were just… so perfect looking."

Derek snorted a laugh and tried to hide it with a cough. "Chloe, those were possibly the most annoying girls that I've ever come across."

"Simon didn't seem to mind them."

"Simon's lonely. He'll bask in any female attention he can get lately." He waved a hand as if it wasn't important. "But me, I have you. I get all of the attention I want from you and you don't need to be jealous of those girls."

"Who said anything about me being jealous?" Chloe pointed and narrowed her eyes.

Derek visibly stiffened and paled. "Uh… just a guess…" He stumbled for words.

"What did Tori tell you?" She asked, her tone dangerous.

"Nothing." The werewolf's voice cracked.

"She told you!" Chloe shrieked and huffed as she crossed her arms.

Derek grabbed her hands and uncrossed them. "Don't worry about it." He rubbed circles on the back of her hands to calm his fuming girlfriend. "You don't have to be jealous. You're the only girl I'm ever going to want. The ones at the mall? Forget them?"

"But look at me!" She complained. "I'm never going to look like them! I still look like a child for God's sake!"

Derek's cheeks reddened when he thought of how much she had filled out in the year that they had been together. The girl could still make him blush just by him thinking about her.

"Derek Souza, are you blushing?" The little necromancer asked.

"No… no. I uh… I was just thinking about…" He sighed. "I don't think you look like a child." He mumbled.

Chloe shrugged, oblivious to her boyfriend's thoughts. "Maybe with a new hair colour I'll look my age."

"No I mean…" He paused and shook his head with red cheeks. "Forget it."

Chloe instantly caught on to what he was trying to say. "No, tell me." She said with a smirk that he couldn't see as he looked down at the floor.

"You just… look different now."

"How so?"

Derek groaned in frustration and threw his head back. "Don't make me say it." He ran his hands over his face, trying to calm his embarrassment. Despite being together for almost a year, he still felt awkward talking to Chloe about such topics. Sure, they had done stuff but they never really talked about it. "You've… you've had your growth spurt."

"I'm taller?" She asked with fake enthusiasm, trying to get her boyfriend to spit it out.

"You know what I'm talking about." He mumbled to his shoes.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to say it." She grabbed his hand and grinned when he looked up. He smirked – the same smirk that made her knees weak. Thankfully, she was safely seated on her bed and wasn't prone to her legs giving way. Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked down at their hands.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"Being jealous. Accidentally ignoring you." A sigh. "I just want to be a good girlfriend."

"You're an amazing girlfriend." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. She sighed in content at his display of affection and put her hand at the base of his neck. As she twisted his hair with her fingers, he planted a soft kiss on her collarbone, making her shudder. The girl craned her neck and bought her lips down to his temple.

They sat for a while, basking in each other's affection until Derek pulled away. Chloe let out a whimper as the warmth from her boyfriend left her when he moved. Derek, hearing her cry of protest, picked her up and set her towards the pillows on her bed and curled up beside her.

"So were you really jealous?" He asked, widening his eyes.

Chloe playfully hit his arm and huddled closer to him. "Jealous is such a strong word…" She trailed off.

"So that's a yes?" He teased.

The girl buried her head in her boyfriend's chest. "Yes." She mumbled and felt Derek's chest vibrate with a chuckle. She knew that there was nothing for her to be jealous of – she was the only girl that Derek wanted and after thinking about and admitting it, she felt ridiculous. "I guess it kind of seems stupid now, huh?"

"Not at all." He kissed her hair. "I think it's cute."

_Cute._ She rolled her eyes at the name that had haunted her for years.

Derek broke the short-lived silence. "Chloe?" She looked up at her boyfriend and he quickly pecked her on the lips. "I love you." He grinned.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too." She said and bought her lips down to his in a heated kiss. Derek rested his hands on her hips as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. The couple pulled away, both sucking in the breath that they both desperately needed. They stayed equally close though, with Chloe curled into Derek's side with his arms around her.

"You know we can't stay like this all day, right?" She said eventually.

"You're right." He sighed. "So, what'd you end up getting from the mall?" He asked as he picked up one of the bags from the floor.

"Just some clothes and hair dye."

Derek peeked in the bag and looked up disbelievingly. "Anything else?"

Chloe was confused at first, of course, until Derek pulled out one of the items in the bag. It revealed to be red and lacy.

"I'm going to kill Tori." Chloe muttered, knowing her boyfriend could hear her easily. He threw the flimsy piece of material back in the bag and smirked when he faced her.

"You know, as much as I hate being under the same roof as her, she's not all that bad. Maybe you should let her shop for you more often." He said with a wink that made Chloe's cheeks heat up.

"She did most of my shopping for me, actually." She grabbed the bag out of Derek's hands. "Not all of the stuff she got me was so… revealing. It's just underwear so it's not like anybody sees it." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the ghost of a blush lurked on her face.

"Except for me." He placed a hand on her hips and threw the bag of new underwear on the floor.

"Yes, except for you." She confirmed and pecked him on the lips.

"Remind me to thank Tori." He mumbled before bringing his lips back to hers.

* * *

"So here the instructions say that this has to go on dry hair. Now sit." Tori instructed.

"This better work, I'm sick of dying my hair so much." Chloe whined.

"A colour like this won't show off your roots too much, so you'll be saving a bit of money and you won't be dying it as often." Tori consoled. "It won't make you look so sickly pale either."

"Let's hope not." Chloe mumbled. "So what, you pour this stuff into this," She held up two bottles and made gestures to show what she was talking about, "and just shake it up?"

"Absolutely." Tori said. "I'll be back, and please try to not get the dye on the floor." She left Chloe in the bathroom to mix the two liquids together.

_It's a simple task, Chloe. You can do this. _She thought to herself as she unscrewed the cap of the small, metallic blue bottle and discarded it. Tipping it upside down, she poured the caramel coloured liquid into the clear bottle that was filled with some kind of chemical that burnt her nose. Once all of the liquid was drained, she placed the nozzle on the clear bottle and shook it up, being careful to block the tip at the end with her finger to prevent hair dye flying all over the bathroom walls.

Once she was convinced that she had shaken it enough, she looked at the liquid that had turned a dark brown.

_Oh no. It's going to be way too dark!_ She thought and groaned at her stupid decision. It wasn't as if she could put it off for longer; her strawberry blonde roots had started to peek out and created a noticeable contrast against the rest of her hair that was an ugly, black-grey colour. Realizing this, she pointed the nozzle down and squeezed the bottle to cover her roots. Once she was one with them, she moved on to the rest of her hair and hoped that the caramel colour would overpower the dull, disgusting colour that she had sported for too long.

Once her hair was fully covered she discarded the bottle along with the protection gloves and the box. The dye as it sat in her hair looked still too dark, but she knew it couldn't be as bad as the black.

"How did it go?" Tori asked through the door.

"Not too bad." Chloe went to open the door to talk to Tori's face. "Maybe it will turn out darker than it looked on the box." She said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. Hair dye looks darker when it's in the hair, but once you wash it out it will look completely different. The black hair dye looked blue when you put it in last, and your hair definitely didn't turn out blue." Tori ranted.

Chloe realised that she was right and relaxed a little. She took Tori's advice and let the hair dye stay in her hair for half an hour before washing it out.

Once she got a good look at herself in the mirror, she was ecstatic with the results and went to find Tori.

"Don't get too excited. Dry it first! It doesn't stay true to its colour when it's wet."

Chloe rolled her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible, cursing Tori for her lack of enthusiasm but followed her orders.

She watched as her hair dried under the blow drier and grinned at how it turned out. It was a mix of caramel and a medium brown, but it suited her perfectly. It was refreshing after seeing the black, dead mop of hair on her head for so long. Her hair finally looked shiny and healthy, a look that she missed.

"You look stunning." Tori said, eyes wide with shock once Chloe revealed her new colour. "Why didn't we settle on that colour sooner? I hope you kept the box to know what to look for next time."

"I'll dig it out of the trash later." She shrugged and fiddled with a strand. "I can't see myself going back to that God awful black again. Hopefully I can keep this colour."

"I can't see why not." Tori smiled at her friend. "Go and show Fido. Like I said, he'll be drooling." She pushed Chloe out of the bathroom and in the direction of Derek's room.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend as she made her way to her boyfriend's room. She knocked twice on the door, and when there was no reply, cracked it open. Derek was hunched over his desk with a book in his hands but put it down when Chloe's scent drifted towards his nose.

"Guess who?" She said, even though she knew he had already caught a whiff of her scent.

"Simon." He said sarcastically and spun around in his chair, but froze once he saw Chloe's new hair colour.

"Yes? No?" She ran her fingers through her hair, seeking Derek's approval.

"Hell yes." He shot up out of his seat and in no time was in front of her with his hands on her hips. "You look gorgeous."

"T-thank you." She blushed and snaked her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into him as he rested back against the headboard. With her almost sitting on him, she bought her lips down to meet his in a kiss. It soon became more heated and he fisted the hem of her shirt. He snaked his hands under it and rested them on her hips as he rubbed small circles with his thumb. Chloe's hands were rested at the nape of his neck, every now and then she would tug lightly at his hair and it would make him growl into the kiss.

It eventually turned lazy as they caught their breath with Chloe leaning into him, nuzzling into his neck where she usually took comfort.

"Now that you've modelled your new hair to me, how about the underwear?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to kill Tori." She grumbled.

* * *

**Let me know what you want to read about next! :) **

**I have an idea brewing in my head for an upcoming chapter, but I still want to know what you guys want! Don't hesitate to review or PM me at any time.**


	4. The Change

**So I feel like it's been a really long time since I updated. I completely forgot about this one-shot, it was just kind of sitting in my files for a few months, not really being edited. Hope it's not too bad.**

The neon green numbers on the clock read to be 11:49PM. It was expected from Andrew that everybody were to be in bed at half past ten and I was sure that everybody would be sound asleep by now. With the exception of a usually grumpy werewolf who was being exceptionally grumpy lately. I cringed at the thought of his attitude as of late and cracked the door open an inch. It had been well over an hour and a half since we had all been sent to bed, so what was taking him so long? The hallway was dead silent and from what little I could see, completely empty. I doubted that he jumped out the window and ran into the woods – I couldn't see him going to that extent to avoid me-, but there was no way that he could get past my room without making some kind of shuffling noise. As of last week I had noticed that his super wolfie senses weren't in check. I had startled him just hours earlier when I walked up behind him in the library – he didn't hear me sneaking up behind him. His usually light footsteps had become heavy. He just told everybody he wasn't feeling well, but I wasn't buying it. Andrew, Simon and Tori on the other hand had no clue what was really going on.

Me, on the other hand, had confronted him.

"I'm fine, Chloe." "Go and bug Tori." "Be quiet and eat your sandwich." "Yes, I'll come and get you when it's getting close."

Well, his change was getting close and as much as he denied it, tonight was the night. I didn't see any reason why it wouldn't be his full change. He had gone through two already and each time it seemed that he was getting closer and closer to completing it, but both times he slumped to the ground, looking like Derek. No fur, no tail. He went through so much pain just to get a little closer to the full thing.

I finally heard the shuffle of his feet and through the crack of the door, I saw him walk straight past my room.

_That bastard! So much for, "Yes, I'll come and get you." _I thought to myself. It wasn't that I was mad; I was hurt that he didn't come and wake me. He seemed to appreciate me the other times that I was there, so why couldn't I go with him this time?

_Screw it._

I slipped out the door and closed the space between us by a few metres so I was far enough away that he couldn't hear me, but close enough that I could follow him easily and not lose sight of him.

Once we reached the living room, he stopped. In a panicked rush, I dived behind the sofa in attempt to hide myself. I could hear him inhale deeply as if he smelt me. If that was the case, then I was probably following him too closely. When I peeked out from behind the sofa, I saw him shrug it off as if he was only imagining it all and went to the door that opened out to the woods.

He stumbled all the way to the edge of the forest with me at his heels… well, not really at his heels – I was trying to keep my distance. There was no way he'd let me accompany him if he found out that I'd be sneaking after him. My intention was to just watch over him, but he needed me now more than ever.

I took my place behind a tree after he stumbled upon a clearing. It was close enough that I could see what was going on but far away enough that he wouldn't smell, hear or notice me.

He crouched painfully slow and stopped half way to let out a groan. I winced as I hear a snap in his bones as he lowered himself to the ground completely. His arm twisted this way and that in an effort to get his shirt over his head. When he finally did, he threw it over to where he had laid his jacket. I knew what was coming next, so I turned away to give him some privacy as he removed his pants.

_You could perve all you want. He'd be none the wiser._ Bad Chloe piped up. I pushed the PG 13+ thoughts to the back of my mind and waited a moment longer before turning around and peeking out from behind the tree. Surely enough, Derek's pants had been removed and I couldn't supress the blush that crept up my face.

I could clearly see the muscles in Derek's back tense and ripple as it prepared to turn itself inside out. He coughed and sputtered as if he could bring his last meal up, but nothing showed. All he could do was dry heave and let the change do its own thing. Fur started to sprout from his skin and his ears moved to the top of his skull, taking on a more dog-ear like form in the process. His hands formed into paws, complete with long, sharp claws. The sad thing was that he still had a long way to go. He let out a pained whimper as his body twisted in unnatural ways.

I had enough of just watching so I stepped out from behind the tree and made my way over to him.

"Derek?" I softly called his name. No response so I moved closer and folded my legs under me to I was sitting right next to him.

"Derek?" I asked, my voice equally as soft.

This time he heard me and in one swift motion, his paw had come into contact with my thigh in defence. I felt a searing pain as his claws ripped through my pyjama pants and straight into my flesh. Looking down to assess the damage, I was relieved to find that the marks weren't deep enough to need stitches, but they would definitely scar.

"Chloe." He whimpered.

"It's okay, Derek.

He shook his head violently but stopped once his body convulsed again. I bought my hand up to his back and rubbed the spot between his shoulders and felt the fur grow and then retract under my fingers, only to come back seconds later.

"Leave." He panted. "Final… ch-" He was cut off by his own whimper. He didn't need to finish off his sentence anyway; I knew what he was trying to say. It was his full change.

"I'm not leaving." I said as I continued to rub his shoulders.

He shook his head. "You… you don't know," a groan as his limbs snapped, "what I'm capable of." He panted. "I could hurt you." He said in a rush.

"Be quiet and focus on your change. I'm not going anywhere." I told him. "Try and relax." He let out a snort which was the closest thing to laughter that he could voice and mumbled something unintelligible.

For what seemed like hours just watching Derek twist and groan in pain as his body turned inside out, it was only just minutes. The hair that had grown didn't retract and his muscles had stopped rippling, but he was still on all fours, keeping himself in the same position.

With one last convulsion and snap of his bones he fell on his side, looking very much like a wolf – only bigger. He opened his eyes to reveal emerald green. He looked just like I had imagined he would in wolf form, which was really quite beautiful. Who ever thought Derek could be described with that word?

"You did it." I smiled at him. "You look great." In response he let out a whimper which turned into a growl. He was really going to drill me about not running later. "No voice, huh?" I poked fun at him. "That's not such a bad thing. I could get used to it."

He growled again and then paused. With his cold nose, he found my thigh and prodded an inch away from where he had scratched me. He let out a whine as he nuzzled my leg and sighed. I looked down to the cuts that ran across my thigh and found the blood to have soaked through my pyjama pants. It was obvious that he was going to beat himself up over it.

"I'm okay." I reassured him with a forced smile but he continued to whine and prod at my leg with his muzzle. "Quit your whining and go for a run." I demanded. In response he awkwardly jerked his head in a 'no' and slumped down onto his side again. "Stubborn." I mumbled under my breath. I reached my hand out to touch his fur. It was soft and warm so I sunk my hands into it, trying to warm them up. That didn't stop the rest of me from feeling the chill that hung in the air though and I started to shiver. Derek picked up on it and jerked his muzzle in a 'come closer' motion. I wanted to avoid the awkwardness of being so close so I pretended to not notice. After hearing a huff from him, I felt a sudden warmth around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek had curled up against my side. I smiled and leaned against him, earning a content sigh.

After using him as a pillow _and _a radiator for what seemed like hours, I sat up and suggested that he went for a run to get used to his new wolfie body. He snorted a laugh and stood up, as if he already had it down. After a few steps he was back on the ground again in a heap and I couldn't help but giggle at him. A playful growl erupted from his throat as he half-dragged himself back to me and came to rest at my feet.

"Just like a real dog." I mumbled, earning another snort from him. I sighed and dropped down to the ground to curl up beside him so I could stay warm. He nudged at me with his cold nose and wrapped himself around me to keep me warm. I sighed and leaned into him, deciding to take a nap.

My nap ended when I felt his muscles twitch and spasm under me.

"Ready to change back?" I asked.

He responded with a whine and an awkward jerk of his head which I made out as a nod. I moved away to give him space and after a while he was convulsing as his body twisted back into its human form. Thankfully, like his change _into_ his wolf form, there was no vomiting. Unfortunately though there were a lot of painful sounding groans. At one point I could swear that I saw a tear run down his half-wolf-half-human cheek. I stuck at his side and rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades like I had the other times that he changed.

Finally, the hair under my fingers started to recede and his faced morphed into something more human like. He was plain, recognizable Derek, but something was just a bit off. His hair wasn't the greasy, lanky mop that he usually had and his skin looked unusually clear.

With one last convulsion he slumped to the side with a whimper. He turned to face away from me and curled up into a ball.

"Derek?" I asked.

He responded with a grunt and a slurred "Go away."

I frowned. "What's wrong? Do you need me to get Andr-"

"No!" He cut me off. "Just leave."

"Wh-what?" Tears sprung at my eyes and I blinked them away but one managed to escape and leave a trail down my cheek.

"You heard me." He growled, his patience disappearing.

"Fine." I said weakly. How I was going to get back to the house was beyond me. It was dark and my sense of direction didn't actually exist. I squinted into the darkness in the direction that I think we came from and made my way towards what I hoped was the house. Despite my hesitation I headed straight in the direction of it. I never thought I would say it, but I just needed to get away from Derek.

I found the house after just minutes, much to my surprise. Taking one last glance out into the woods to see if I could spot Derek, I turned back to the door and entered the house when I didn't find him. How could he just leave me to find my way back to the house? He knew how accident prone I was. Why was he even mad at me? I would've thought that he wanted me to be with him at his final change.

I silently made my way up the stairs and back into my bedroom. Slipping my pants off, I inspected the scratches on my leg. They weren't too deep but there was a fair bit of blood. I just knew Derek was going to beat himself up over it.

I sighed and grabbed a tissue from the cabinet beside me and dabbed the excess blood off my leg. Once I thought it had all gone, another pool of crimson red gushed out of the wounds. Frustrated, I limped to the bathroom and opened the cupboard that held the bandages. I found one long enough to wrap around my leg a few times and a clip was sitting beside it.

After one last dab with a tissue, I quickly placed the bandage over the cuts and wrapped it around my leg, covering them. Even after finishing that task, blood still seeped through the cloth.

"This is as good as it's going to get." I mumbled to myself and pulled on a fresh pair of pyjama pants. Wincing at the stretch of the skin on my leg, I stood up and limped back to my room. I finally crawled into bed and basked in the warmth. Unfortunately it wasn't as warm as Derek.

I sighed as I recalled the night's events. I felt hurt that Derek had pushed me away, but I knew he was only mad at himself. He didn't mean to hurt me and I understood that.

I started to drift into a dreamless sleep but was interrupted by a creak of the door.

"Not now, Tori." I mumbled into my pillow. There was a huff on the other side of the room and I heard the door close. Just as I thought that I would be getting my much needed sleep, I felt the bed dip next to my legs under the weight of somebody.

"Tori, I said not now." I slurred. Who else would it be? Derek probably didn't even want to look at me and I could hear Simon's snores from the next room.

"I'm sorry." I heard somebody whisper. _Derek._

I suppressed a groan and twisted to catch a glimpse of him. It didn't work, it was too dark but I could just make out his hulking figure in the darkness.

"I'll go if you don't want me here." He whispered again, sounding upset. Derek started to stand but I grabbed a hold of his wrist and successfully stopped him from leaving. My hand slipped down to his and he caught it. His big hand captured mine and I could feel that he was still hot.

I used my free hand to reach over to the lamp next to my bed and switched it on. A dull light flooded the room and I could finally see Derek. His usually vibrant green eyes were even more vibrant with what looked like tears. He put on his macho act and looked away, acting as if nothing bothered him but I knew better. I saw him blink, only to have a single tear run down his left cheek.

"Derek Souza, are you crying?" I asked him.

"No." He grumbled.

I scoffed. "Liar." I said as I brushed my thumb up against his cheek, getting rid of the tear. "Why are you crying?"

He looked down to my hand in his. "I hurt you." He whispered.

I drew my hand out of his, instantly missing the heat of his hand over mine, but felt it once again when I threw my arms around his neck in a hug. At first he was hesitant to respond but eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. I sighed contently into the hug and mumbled, "I'm not mad at you Derek. It was an accident, but I'm okay now."

"Is it bad?" He whispered into my neck.

"No." I lied.

"Liar." He replied.

"It's okay, Derek." I whispered and backed out of the embrace. "I'm okay."

He scanned my face with a worried expression on his and nodded, letting that expression fade into something softer. "You're okay." He repeated my words.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice.

"Sore, tired. You know, the usual."

"Well I can understand that. Your body pretty much turned itself inside out."

He nodded. "You should get some sleep. I probably kept you up for longer than you wanted."

"If anybody needs sleep, it's you. Go to bed, Derek." I ordered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently before letting go. "Get some rest."

He shot me a small smile. "And you're okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "Go rest."

"You're too nice, Chloe." He shook his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Derek." I said to him as he slipped out the door.

Not after long, I was fast asleep. My dreams were full of trees, bushes and in particular, a large, black, beautiful wolf with green eyes.

**Reviews would be fantastic, my lovelies! X **


End file.
